With the continuous improvement of people's quality of life, watching television has become a part of life, and while enjoying TV programs, people have more and more high quality requirements for viewing quality. In the actual process of watching TV programs, there are many factors incidentally affecting the viewing quality, such as: outside noise suddenly appearing; when this noise reaches a certain decibel, it may obscure the sound of TV programs broadcasted by a television, and because this suddenly appearing noise cannot be predicted in advance by the user, when outside noise suddenly appears to surpass the TV programs broadcasted by the television, the user need to manually adjust the broadcasting volume of the television or manually playback the broadcasted content missed, thereby reducing the user's viewing quality.